Gone Missing
by Ninja7475
Summary: Luigi has always lived in his brother Mario's shadow so one day he decides to go on his own adventure. But shortly after he leaves for his journey he disappears. It is up to Mario to find Luigi in time but along the way more problems will arise...
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Luigi sat down underneath a large tree.

"I wonder what it would be like to be the center of attention?" he said to himself. "It must be nice to save the day, beat the bad guys, and be honored and praised by the entire Toad Town..."

Suddenly he had an idea!

"I know! Maybe if I go on an adventure of my own and save the day I'll get some attention for once!" a huge smile went across his face. He ran home and left a note on the door

_That said:_

_I'm going on my own adventure. Wish me luck._

_Luigi_

* * *

Bowser was pacing back and forth angrily.

"GRRRR! I have the perfect plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom but that stupid Mario always ruins my plans! I GOT IT!" he said looking out one of the castle windows.

"Guards! I'll be gone a little while so triple the guard!" he said as he walked out the castle door.

Bowser walked into the woods searching for something particular. Soon enough he found what he was looking for...

Luigi was just walking in the woods when he felt a cold scaly hand cover his mouth and another grab him!

Bowser was kidnapping Luigi!

Luigi tried to wiggle free but the more he struggled the tighter Bowser's grip on him became. Bowser's grip got so tight that Luigi could barely breathe and he passed out.

Bowser glanced down to his side to see why Luigi had stopped struggling and noticed that he had passed out.

"GWHAHAHAHA! This is easier than I thought!" he said as he headed back to Bowser Castle.

* * *

Mario returned from his walk and found the note on the door

_That said:_

_I'm going on my own adventure. Wish me luck._

_Luigi_

"He'll be back soon." Mario thought .

Mario soon drifted off to sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2 Sam

Luigi woke up with a groan.

"Wha... what happened... all I can remember is passing out shortly afer Bowser grabbed me..." he said as he slowly sat up.

He looked around and noticed he was in a cell in Bowser's dungeon.

"So your finally awake." said a voice that seemed to come out of no where.

_Uh oh... I know that voice..._ Luigi thought to himself.

"What do you want Bowser?!" he said trying not to show his fear.

The Koopa King walked toward Luigi's cell. "Its simple actually, I want more power and to do that I must conquer the Mushroom Kingdom but your brother always manages to ruin my plans..."

"And he'll ruin this one too..." Luigi muttered to himself hoping he was right.

"So I need to get him out of the way..." Bowser said with a smirk.

"That's NEVER going to happen! So... why am I here anyway...?" Luigi said looking nervous and confused.

"Distraction." The Koopa King said simply.

Luigi looked even more confused.

"If your missing Mario will be distracted trying to find you and when I get you out of the way Mario will be even more distracted." Bowser replied.

"Distracted from what?" Luigi's eyes widened "Did you just say you were going to... kill me."

"Duh!" Bowser said with a grin. "I need to go. And this time I got my best guard and army leader. Sam! Get out here and guard him!"

Luigi looked in the darkness of the stairway that leads out of the dungeon and saw a pair of eyes staring at him.

Then a girl stepped out of the darkness.

She had long curly blond hair, green eyes, and was wearing wearing a black, torn half-shirt, and torn black shorts, the spike bracelets like Bowser's, and a spike necklace.

She walked over to Luigi's cell and stood by it.

"Make sure he doesn't escape." Bowser said as he walked up the dark stairway.

A moment of silence fell...

"So you're Sam?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Are... are those claws?" asked the green plumber.

"Yes. They come in quite handy" she said flexing her hand to show her extremely sharp claws.

"How is that possible? Aren't you a human?" he said looking confused.

"I'm not just human... I'm also Koopa." she said leaning her back against the Luigi's cell.

Luigi just stared at her with no words to say. He'd never heard of a person half human half koopa before.

* * *

_Hoped you liked this chapter guys. And I hope you liked Sam. I don't know why I wanted to add her but it just felt right. Just so you know... I made her up. Anyways... I'll be making the next chapter soon. :)_


	3. Chapter 3 Not So Bad

Mario was getting worried.

It had been almost a day and a half since Luigi had left.

_He should have been back by now._ Mario thought to himself.

Mario looked at the note Luigi had written.

"Where could he have gone?" he muttered.

He tried to relax by watching some TV but he couldn't.

_If he doesn't come home by tomorrow I'm going to go find him._ He thought to himself.

Feeling a little better, Mario got a snack and went back to watching TV.

* * *

"What are you staring at me for?!" asked Sam.

Luigi looked up at her green eyes that seemed to have words of their own.

"Nothing... I guess cause I've never seen a person half human half Koopa before." he said.

"Yeah well you probably never will again." said Sam.

Then they both heard footsteps coming down the dark stairway.

A tiger with a spiked collar came out of the darkness.

Sam smiled and walked over to the large tiger.

Again, Luigi had no words.

"Come here Tira." Sam called in a friendly tone.

The tiger walked to Sam and they both walked back to Luigi's cell.

"Wha- what's a tiger doing here?" asked Luigi.

"That's Tira my pet/best friend." Sam replied.

"How did you get her though?" he asked.

"Long story..." she said."It all started when I was walking through the Mushroom Kingdom jungle when I heard a gunshot. Some creatures I'd never seen before had killed a tiger. I was watching from behind a bush when a little tiger cub ran into my leg. I looked back at the tiger the creatures had killed and I realised that the creatures had just killed the cub's mother. The cub looked up at me with sorrowful eyes so I took her to Bowser Castle and raised her."

"Wow..." said Luigi.

Sam sat down and started rubbing Tira's back.

Tira lied down and rubbed her head on Sam's arm.

"What's it like being a Koopa?" Luigi wondered aloud.

"What do you mean by that?!" asked Sam with a little anger visible in her eyes.

"I just want to know that's all." he said.

Now it was Sam who looked speechless.

She couldn't believe he would want to know or even care.

"Well... its kinda cool being a Koopa." she finally said. "I have sharp claws, sharp teeth, I look cool, my hearing, smell, and eyesight are five times better than a human's. I'm the leader of the Koopa army and the #1 guard. I have the best pet/best friend ever. And many other things."

"Cool." said Luigi.

A little smile appeared across Sam's face and her eyes seemed to light up.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah it sounds awesome." he said.

Tira put her head in Sam's lap and fell asleep.

Sam stroked the tiger's back and looked at Luigi, her eyes shining with delight.

Soon they were talking for **hours.**

"You're not so bad Luigi." she said her eyes getting heavy.

"Same with you Sam." said Luigi getting sleepy too.

Then the both drifted off to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4 The Escape

Sam woke up to the sound of Tira's snoring.

"Hey wake up." she said sleepily nudging Tira's shoulder.

The tiger opened her eyes and looked up at Sam.

And together Tira and Sam watched the sunrise.

A few minutes later Luigi woke up.

Sam yawned, her sharp Koopa teeth shining in the morning sun.

She looked back into Luigi's cell. "You just missed the sunrise." she said.

"Do you always wake up this early?" Luigi asked.

"No, most of the time I wake up around 10:00am or 10:30am and get breakfast." she replied.

Tira walked over to a metal bit with leather reins attached to it and sat down by it.

"Not now Tira. Maybe later." said Sam.

Tira looked disappointed and walked back over to Sam.

"What does she want?" Luigi asked.

"She just wants to go hunting." she said. "We go hunting every day and just go out for runs, but usually we hunt at night. It comes in handy to have night vision."

"I've never gone hunting before but it sounds fun." he said.

Then they both heard a_**HUGE**_ yawn that could be heard throughout the entire castle.

"My dad is awake." said Sam.

"Uh oh..." Luigi muttered.

"Looks like we're going out for that run after all Tira." Sam said with a smile.

Tira sat up excitedly as Sam put the bit in the tiger's mouth.

Luigi looked confused. Then his cell door flung open.

"Hop on and let's go." she said sitting on Tira like someone does when they sit on a horse.

"You're letting me go?" Luigi asked surprised.

"Duh. Now let's go." Sam replied.

Luigi climbed on to Tira's back and the tiger walked to a certain section of the wall.

Sam touched a certain brick and the wall opened up into a hall way.

"Woah..." Luigi said.

Sam shook the reins on Tira and they rode into the hall way.

"Doesn't your dad know about this passage?" Luigi asked when they were half way through.

"Nope, I built it and didn't tell anyone about it." Sam replied. "There is a pipe at the end of this hall way that will take us out of Dark Land."

"So... why are you letting me go?" Luigi wondered.

"That's what friends do." she said.

They reached the pipe at last and jumped right into it...

* * *

_Hey guys I hope you enjoied this chapter. This is my first story on fan fiction so let me know how I'm doing. The next chapter will be comming soon. :)_


End file.
